


Ready As You Are

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Idiots in Love, Multiple Orgasms, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: PWP, 什么都有的Nanny与什么都没有的园丁先生。





	Ready As You Are

“你怎么让藤蔓爬过了窗户？睡美人城堡上的那些都没长得这么厚实。”克鲁利突然说。她已经将帽子挂在了衣帽架上，正在解风衣。同样是厚呢材质的花朵别在胸口的位置，花心卷了一圈明亮的红，“你得给它们上规矩，告诉那些家伙谁才是老大。”

“老天爷！”亚茨拉菲尔吓了一跳，差点把手里的托盘甩出去，“你什么时候进来的？”

“门开着。”她用一副就事论事的口吻说。

天使果然没再纠结这个话题。他将盘子放下，里面放了一碟司康，一碗凝脂奶油，一瓶蜂蜜，桌布是白色与米色相间的方块格。“沃洛克睡了吗？”他问。

“睡得像个宝宝（sleep like a baby*）。”克鲁利回答。

“他本来就是宝宝。”这让天使扬高眉毛又皱起了鼻尖，像是在憋回一个不合时宜的笑容。他仍穿着园丁的亚麻布长袍，但鼻梁上红彤彤的晒斑全都不见了。亚茨并不像克鲁利那样享受乔装打扮，他不喜欢方济各先生的胡须（“好扎啊，克鲁利，男人为什么非得蓄胡须？”），所以一旦独处便会迫不及待卸去伪装。

所以在这个夜色并不明朗的夜晚（多半是被过于丰茂的爬山虎挡住了），天使又变回了克鲁利熟识的模样。他未打理的奶金色卷发蓬松地翘成好几个卷，把袖子边的结也散开了，软白的手指便半藏在袖口下，尾戒偶尔漏出一点金色反光。他正把无名指放进口中，习以为常地嘬掉一小块不慎沾上去的奶油。

这让克鲁利跟着吞咽了一下。

“沃洛克已经四岁了，天使，”她最终找回了自己的声音，“任何小家伙在学会走路后都不该再被称以‘宝宝’。”

这让亚茨颇为恁恁地舔了舔下唇，也像是在回味奶油的甜味。“他还不太会说话呢。”

“植物，孩子，你用你天使般的仁慈……总会宠坏他们的，看看窗外。”

“我没有指责你的抚养方式，你也不该对我的培育方法提出疑问。”亚茨将双手防御性地拢在胸前，扬起下颚的模样像是在丢出手套*，“植物都喜欢我，阿什脱雷思小姐。”

克鲁利因为这个称呼挺直了背，金色眼睛在墨镜下闪了闪。啊哈，收回先前关于亚茨不喜欢卧底任务的言论。

克鲁利抿紧了嘴唇。她用裹在黑蕾丝手套里的手指梳理过卷发，将几缕不服帖的金红色发丝捋向耳后。她翘起嘴角，笑容里没有什么真心实意的温度，只是抬起下颚指向小屋里唯一的椅子。“介意我坐下吗，方济各先生？”

至于为什么屋里只有一把椅子？因为他们都认为没有出现第二把椅子的必要，反正总有人会坐上桌子……或者分享同一把椅子。

“请。”浅色头发的男人说，“想来点司康吗？还是热的。”

克鲁利没急着回答，她牵住了亚茨，被蕾丝包裹的手指蛇一般地向上爬着，在宽大的袖口下摸到了他赤裸的小臂。园丁打了个冷战。

“不了，”保姆小姐笑意盈盈，咧出两侧微尖的犬齿，仿佛是个猎食者的示威，“有酒吗？香槟最好。”

“恐怕没有香槟。”他诚实地回答。

亚茨被引导着坐上了餐桌，克鲁利将托盘推到旁边。他俩在吊灯下面对面坐着，园丁的短靴亲昵地贴着保姆的包臀裙。

他还打算说些什么，但所有的单词化为一声呛在喉咙里的气音。克鲁利越过墨镜盯着他，仍然在微笑，亮得惊人的金色眼睛从镜框上方漏出来一半。她的手指已经掀开了园丁服的外袍，中指压在两腿之间的位置，隔着布料嵌进一条弧度柔软的缝隙。

她用指腹转了个圈，这换来了又一声轻呼。

“那么也能凑合。”保姆小姐随和地耸耸肩，低下头钻了进去。

恶魔向来是无利不起早。照顾小孩子时不时令人恼火，但这项卧底活儿终归还有些好处，其中就包括不再需要开车横跨小半个伦敦城，只为了见上亚茨拉菲尔一面。他俩一开始还忌惮两边上司的监视，因此用手电筒与手语小心翼翼地打了好几个月的哑谜，聊天里都带着双关，简直比罗密欧与朱丽叶还苦情。直到亚茨拉菲尔迈出了第一步。

“今晚不妨去我那里坐坐吧——阿什脱雷思小姐？”某一天傍晚，克鲁利正在花园里与尖叫撒泼的人类幼崽角力（只因为他不想现在就回屋吃晚饭，撒旦啊），园丁这样礼貌地对她提出邀约，掌心谦和地相贴在胸前，十足十亚茨拉菲尔式的姿势。

园丁先生用那双倒映着天空色彩的双眼看着她，金色的夕阳在背后涂抹上肩膀，看上去喜悦又激动。克鲁利以为他的意思是“我都查清楚了，我们是安全的。今晚就干个天翻地覆吧。”

但亚茨拉菲尔是个天使。即使他是唯一一个会跳舞也是唯一一个欣赏床笫之欢的天使，那也不代表他能熟练运用色情暗示。他的真实意思其实是“我终于和厨房搞好了关系，你想试试米其林一星的香橙慕斯蛋糕吗？我迫不及待想和你分享啦”。

亚茨拉菲尔耐心地等待着，他看着高挑的保姆小姐思索了几秒，逐渐露出一个称得上暧昧的甜蜜笑容，便也跟着笑了。

他是**真的**没想到整个邀约会以一张崩断弹簧的床为结尾。

当然，一个夜晚引向下一个，紧接着是无数个。花园里的园丁小屋承受了它不该承受的职责，房屋的每一寸都印下过两人的回忆——字面意义的每一寸。克鲁利甚至将亚茨压在天花板做过一次，在墙皮上留下了一小块污渍。

亚茨拉菲尔正盯着它，似乎是刚发现。

“那里有……”他仰躺在餐桌上，根本止不住传过全身的细小颤抖，没能清晰地说完一句话便只剩下哭泣般的细小呜咽。他又张了张嘴，最后放弃了。

他的长裤被褪到了脚踝，底裤拽开向一边，将另一侧的大腿勒出红痕。克鲁利的手指挤进来，用掌心拢住了他，手套从蜷曲的浅金色毛发上摩擦出沙沙的轻响。她隔着两瓣唇向下按压他的耻骨，一并捏紧了当中的肉粒。她观察着他的反应，看着亚茨咬紧了下唇，在克鲁利转动手腕时屈起了膝盖，试图将她夹在原处。

总体而言，克鲁利算不上一只很坏的恶魔，她的脑袋里甚至没什么特别邪恶的念头。但这并不代表她不享受当恶人的滋味——尤其是一位衣冠不整、面颊潮红的卷发天使四肢大张摊开在身下的时候。

“克鲁利……”亚茨仰着下巴喘息，刚被自己咬过的嘴唇泛着水光，“你不能……”

“我不能？”被质问的那方挑高眉毛，手指堪称下流地上下一搓，拧出一声黏腻至极的水音来——天使已经湿透了。

“你在戏弄我。”亚茨抽噎起来，宽松的外袍翻卷到了胯骨上，看得见一小片正在顶高的腹部，随着不均匀的呼吸上下起伏。他的肤色很浅，阳光从未对他的躯壳有过实质性的影响，园丁先生长满雀斑的暗红色脸颊也全是拙劣的伪装，衣物包裹下的部分几乎是奶油质地的白。克鲁利推开天使的大腿，轻而易举地让内侧的肌肉一阵阵痉挛，掐住那里好留下几颗椭圆形的指痕。

“不，天使。”她拒绝了天使的哀求，连自己都感到了一丝残忍。但保姆小姐很快放软语调，垂下脸颊贴着胯骨落了个吻，贴合起伏不止的皮肤上留下一颗玫紫色的唇印，“我得照顾你，我也会好好地照顾你。”

“但是至少手套……”

“不是现在。”她的语气不容质疑。她用虎口紧卡住腿根，蜻蜓点水的亲吻远未停止。克鲁上唇轮廓尖锐，下唇丰软，她的嘴唇一路向下游移，抿湿一丛蜷曲的毛发，最终压上了两腿中心的部位。

亚茨屏住了呼吸。

她的舌头是蛇般的细长黏滑，在顶端分了叉。克鲁利哄诱般舔着他，两侧拇指在动脉上揉搓着，让最外侧的唇瓣颤巍巍地张开，露出内侧已然充血的部分。亚茨死死盯着天花板上那一小块似是而非的斑块，感觉到她抵了进来，空气中的凉意裹上高热的器官。气流来来去去，在濡湿的夹缝间摩擦。

克鲁利在仔细地嗅他。从鼻尖到鼻梁都沾满黏液，他从阴蒂滑下去，进得更深，让独属于天使的气息灌满鼻腔。

“我说过我可以凑合。”她感慨，“但是甜心，你还是一如既往的好客。”

她将舌尖缓缓探进甬道，从余光中看见亚茨的膝盖抬得更高，几乎踩到了桌沿。他手指乱抓，依旧穿着那双令人发愁的格纹袜子，脚尖向下绷紧，鞋跟沾了灰色的泥土。

“你喜欢这样吗？”克鲁利模糊地开口，并不期待一个回答。她舔得更深，细致得过了头地按压柔韧的内壁。她开始听见亚茨的哀鸣了，那些隐忍的音节卡在痛苦与渴望之间上下不得。恶魔假装充耳不闻——她在寻找体内略显粗糙的那一点。她吮得滋啧出声，感觉到爱人的皮肤开始在脸颊边变得滚烫，紧绷，水淋淋。

天使都是些高高在上的混球，除了亚茨拉菲尔。她心不在焉地想。味道都太干净了，干净得毫无趣味。从没有一个天使闻起来能像他这样……天真又世俗。

六千年来，亚茨精心呵护着这具躯体，用舒适的绸布与天鹅绒，用洒满玫瑰花瓣与牛奶的浴池，用美妙的古龙水与香氛，更别提古往今来数不清的美食。奶油，鲜果，鱼生，香辛料，它们被牙齿珍惜地碾碎，就着美酒一并咽入腹中。他青睐口腹之欲，贪图纵情享乐，他眼睛明亮，笑容安逸，这具身体骄矜而柔软，被世间万物养出白白的幸福肉，馥郁的气息从内部散溢而出。

所以当代表原罪大蛇蜿蜒而上，第一次从他的身体内榨取出极乐的定义时，亚茨根本无力抗拒。他向蛇的毒牙暴露出赤裸的脖颈，并甘之如饴。

唇间包裹的那只小口不断收缩，张合，吞吃，畅快欢愉地向下吞咽，柔腻的甬道哄劝舌头探得更深。天使的手指插进克鲁利的红发中，最初是试探着轻抚，在后者正中红心的瞬间猛地攥紧。

亚茨发出湿漉漉的呜咽声，身体以她无比熟悉的方式拱离桌面，凸起的胯骨上有汗水的反光。克鲁利并不加以阻止，只是在这时用拇指摁上了阴蒂，漆黑的蕾丝隔开两人的皮肤，深深嵌入布满神经末梢的小家伙里。

一股稀薄的热流登时淌过舌尖，从唇边溢出来，顺着张合的黏膜淌下去，将会阴也沾出一片反光。亚茨尝起来是盐与糖，微妙的腥味平衡得恰到好处，克鲁利贴着他愈发敏感的皮肤嗅着，只为了再引起一轮羞赧的震颤。

她一直在用余光观察。她看不见天使的表情，但高翘的小腿肌肉痉挛着。他离第一次高潮已经如此之近，几乎像是站立于山巅，脚下是万丈深崖，只需伸手便能摘下飘荡的云朵——

克鲁利的揉捏变得激烈，偶尔甚至用上牙齿。尖锐的鼻息在狭小的房间里回荡。汗水，花朵开败后微弱的酸甜味，窗外爬山虎的青涩气息，亚茨在眼睑下看见金色的闪光，所有的感知变得温暖又麻木，缓缓收束在身体中心的一点上。他向里蜷缩，血液翻涌着挤出心脏。

紧接着，动作在一瞬间静止了下来。亚茨不声不响，或是已经失去了发声的能力。克鲁利在心里数着秒。

一，二，三。

她抽出了舌头，指腹仍在那颗软肉上揉搓。它跳动着，在压力下抽搐着反弹。

一，二，三。

她将高潮的余波尽数推挤出来，满意地观察着它们像海浪般席卷天使的身体。

一，二，三。

克鲁利终于听见了期待中的抽泣，过度刺激后的性器官敏感得无法承受任何形式的碰触。她拉开了距离，用湿着的手指去掰他夹紧的膝盖，看见踝靴上半散的鞋带开始发抖。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利轻声念他的名字，声线低哑，但语调里带着女性化的细腻柔软。被叫到名字的天使晕乎乎的，他的大腿终于落回桌面，正在试着撑起身子，晕红未散的脸颊上挂着两道泪痕。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”他鼻音黏重地问，听见了衣料摩擦的沙沙声。

“藤蔓长到窗户里来了。”

亚茨吃力地侧过头，后知后觉地意识到小屋的光源只剩下那盏昏黄的灯。郁郁葱葱的小家伙们变得更茂密*了，连最后一丝月光都遮了严实。已经有几束浅绿的触须爬出窗框，好奇地往未关牢的窗户里张望，都像是寻找阳光般指着亚茨拉菲尔的方向。

“啊，是我的原因。”天使羞赧地承认，“我太激动了。”

“植物果然喜欢你。”克鲁利斟酌着说，将刚脱下的外套搭在椅背上，开始一颗一颗地解开衬衣的扣子。“我的确不该怪它们。”

阿什脱雷思小姐肩膀平宽，身体细直，几乎没有女性的柔和美可言，附在骨骼上的肉体线条只能给人毒蛇般的联想。

她的皮肤绷得太紧了，每一处骨骼都尖锐地顶出弧度——克鲁利是条蛇，无论用哪副身体行走人间，她总是喜欢被紧紧包裹*的感觉。过紧的裤子，贴身的内衫，箍出腰线的包臀裙。在长出乳房的日子里，她格外青睐女士内衣。

绸缎，绑绳，长系带，她为人类创造力的产物满心愉快，并兴致勃勃地尝试每一种款式，让它们妥帖地夹进皮肤与衣物之间，像是藏进笔记本的小便笺。

“你很喜欢它们。”天使坐直了身子，咬字的模样像是不太能找到自己的舌头。

“猜猜看。”她再度露出微笑，嘴唇上艳丽的颜色现在只剩下浅淡的轮廓，亚茨光是看见这个便感到呼吸困难。克鲁利把自己做成了一场表演，她散开领结，将细条纹的黑色衬衫剥下，铅灰色的半身裙从侧边拉开，然后对着天使伸出了手。

“你说的手套。”保姆小姐屈尊提醒。

亚茨便将嘴唇覆了上去，用牙齿叼住中指顶端的一小截，唾液沾上本就有些湿了的布料。他的下眼睑还带着被泪水渍过的粉红，几缕浅色的睫毛沾黏在一起。

两人凑得那么近，呼吸都在咫尺之间融为一体。他将双手覆上恶魔赤裸的肩膀，摸到了转角突兀的骨头，看见浅麦色的皮肤上缀满星辰般的雀斑，亚茨继续向后捧住凸出的肩胛，这换来了恶魔嘶嘶的一声吸气。

天使怀念地在她瘦削的脊背上勾勒着羽翼的模样，直到克鲁利忍无可忍地将他拉入一个吻，咬在齿间的手套掉向地板。亚茨在毒蛇细长的舌头上尝到了自己的味道，向后解开同样缀满黑色蕾丝的文胸。

残余的玫紫色唇膏被唾液揉成嘴角外模糊的色块，克鲁利捏着他的下颚吻他，涂着深色甲油的手指撩开象牙白的园丁袍。她顺着湿迹摸向依旧充血的两瓣唇，三根手指平贴着旋转，从布面下翻搅出一连串湿黏的水声。

这太过火了。亚茨拉菲尔堪堪缓和的呼吸再度变得紊乱，他试着合拢双腿，但克鲁利早他一步压了上来。她卡进膝盖之间，连掌根也贴向软肉，挤压磨碾直到整只手都裹满透明的水光。

她还是没有停手。

“……克鲁利！”亚茨挣扎着喊。恶魔用上了全部的体重来压制他，伏低了腰的模样像极了猎食中的豹子。她并不丰盈的乳房在两人之间挤压变形，布料在激烈的动作里挤出褶皱，直到两人的乳尖都变得肿胀发红。

亚茨的脚趾在靴子里蜷起，他被第二次推向桌面，恶魔跟着爬了上来。尚未平息的快感翻卷上脊椎，他的视野被散乱的金红色卷发覆盖。顶点蛰伏在耻骨下，那里的肌肉一颤一颤地发抖，克鲁利却在亲吻间低低笑出了声，从袍子下抽回胳膊。

亚茨侧着蜷起身子，只觉得眼角发烫，甚至以为自己在某一瞬间脱离了躯壳，又在被阻断的高潮前连滚带爬地钻了回来。他额角的浅色短发汗湿了，在灯光里闪着暖色的光芒，乱动的手沾到了一点凝脂奶油。

亚茨正盯着指尖上的乳白色发愣，直到保姆小姐托高了他的手腕，让那一抹颜色涂在翘尖的乳房上。

亚茨拉菲尔从未在这个角度里看过克鲁利。

克鲁利半跪在桌上。她也在激烈地喘息着，胸口泛着红，侧面还能看见文胸留下的红痕，肋骨裹紧在束腰里，散开在肩膀的红发一起一伏地被呼吸吹起。

克鲁利在打量着他，独属于猎食者的眼睛在黑夜中灼灼发光，赭色的瞳仁几乎缩为细针。

“我在小屋的栅栏外新种了一圈蓝珠草。”亚茨突然说。

“抱歉，什么？”

“是一种漂亮的小花，蓝色的。我在切尔西花展上看见过，所以买了些种子。”他艰难地吞咽，声音越来越小。亚茨盯着束腰下的弧度，那里尽是平滑收束的线条，看不出一丝一毫的攻击性，哪怕蛇的眼神似乎随时能将他就着奶油与蜂蜜拆吃入腹。“沃洛克很喜欢，我答应他蓝珠草会在明天长满**整个**花园。”

克鲁利在一开始似乎被彻底地迷惑了，但不出三秒便反应了过来。

“亚茨拉菲尔，天使，神啊，撒旦…随便什么。”她连着哀叹，要不是手上沾满不可言说的液体，她大概会直接捂住脸，“你这么聪明的家伙为什么会说出这么傻的话，但这么傻的话为什么听起来又是这么下流？”

“我对色情暗示**一窍不通**。”亚茨立刻接话。他还想继续狡辩，但在看见克鲁利的动作时瞬间哑了炮。

克鲁利将长发甩去肩后，只有几缕被汗液黏在锁骨上。她用左手拆开了束腰最下方的几颗搭扣，狭长的泄殖腔裸露了出来，两点深粉正从黏膜下顶出。

“你这条老蛇。”亚茨倒吸了一口气。

克鲁利挑起一边眉毛。“别说你不喜欢。”

她右手上的液体全部来自于天使的两腿之间，黑色指甲上让水迹格外清晰。反光在指缝间黏糊糊地挤压，直到被尽数抹进了腔口。

亚茨张口结舌地盯着她的动作，刚刚降温的脸颊又红了个彻底。克鲁利抚摸着自己半开的腔口，展示般地张开腿坐在鞋跟上，直到长袜的吊带在大腿上勒出红痕。她低垂下颚睁大眼睛，间断地抿起嘴唇做作地低吟，只为了看见天使试图找个缝钻下去的模样。

毒蛇喜欢体温，更喜欢被裹紧，最好那个地方紧致、温暖又柔软。她居高临下地盯着亚茨，当然也记得自己曾经是怎样挤进那个幽密之所。

这种眼神令亚茨浑身发烫，紧接着又打了个冷战。

克鲁利只是咬着下唇冲他笑。她熟练地撸动着她的两根阴茎，让它们愈发精神地翘起脑袋，直到整个顶出腔口，顶部湿淋淋地淌下液滴。

“这足够一花园的蓝色小花吗？”她握住了天使的膝盖，将他向自己拖近。

后者正竭力挽回自己的颜面，他艰难地选择着措辞，试图让自己看起来并不是私心作祟。“可能……可能需要一点功夫？”

“别急，我的甜心。我们可是有整整一晚的时间。”保姆小姐笑容甜蜜，躬下腰去亲吻爱人的额头、鼻尖、喉结。“下午三点，我带沃洛克出来散步？”

被过分饱满地进入时，亚茨拧着眉头惊呼出声。接下来的一刻钟里，谁也没说话，也没人还有说话的余裕。

“好的，好的。没问题。”亚茨拉菲尔深吸一口气，总算在昏厥与尖叫的边缘找回了自己的声音。

窗外的藤蔓将夜色挡得密不透风，还有野蛮生长的趋势。谁都不在乎现在到底是几点。

**FIN.**

*sleep like a baby, 熟睡。

*欧洲在中世纪时，提出决斗需要向对手扔出手套，以此作为挑战的标志。

*小说中提到过方济各先生的独特能力。“他似乎从来不用铁锹，也不去轰赶随时落在花园里、聚集在他身边的鸟群。他只是坐在树荫下，周围的园子就变得郁郁葱葱起来。”

*在关于好兆头服装设计的采访中提过，克鲁利的衣服也像是一层蛇皮那样裹着他。”wearing a few things that are a bit too tight so they're wrapped around him, and shirts that tumble open.”


End file.
